Finding Someone New
by sinfullysarcastic
Summary: Eddie is having a hard time swallowing a fact that his long time crush, KT, has started dating someone else. Patricia is forever bitter about the fact that Mick has gotten back together with his ex. Neither has ever confessed to their crushes, but maybe with each other's help, they can. Or maybe, they'll find someone new to like. Peddie AU. Hinted Micktricia and Keddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Um, hi. I ****_know _****I probably shouldn't be starting another multi-chapter but whatever, here I am. Not quite sure about updating schedule yet. There's hinted Keddie and Micktricia in this fanfic, but it's mainly Peddie. (****_Please_****, do not post hate about Keddie or Micktricia in the reviews or anything.)**

Eddie sighed as he surveyed the room, which was pounding with loud music and bustling with people. He knew most of them, but that didn't put him in the mood to socialize- on the contrary, he felt like curling up in bed while listening to his favorite band, _Sick Puppies_. And he would've too, if it hadn't been for his friend, Jerome, and his ways of persuasion.

"We're _seniors_!" Jerome had insisted. "Last year before college, does this not ring a bell? It's our _job _to attend these parties."

The party wasn't a stereotypical, mindless, teenage party where everyone got laid or drunk. In fact, it was actually nice, not to mention it was in honor of Mick Campbell and Amber Millington getting back together. They had been the 'it' couple a year ago, but after a devastating break-up, neither had talked until now. Amber, always the extravagant one, had planned a huge party for their relationship, and most people from school had ended up coming.

Eddie didn't really know Amber that well- he had passed her a couple times in the halls and he knew _of _her, but they had never directly talked and Mick was the same story. Jerome didn't know the two very well either, but considering it was open-invite and he had been starved for a party, he had come anyway, and dragged Eddie along with him.

He would usually enjoy these parties, actually. He would be in the middle of all the commotion, charming a few girls like Jerome did and talking to anyone and everyone. But Eddie simply couldn't bring himself to be happy after what had just happened.

Fabian and KT had gotten together.

_Fabian and KT had gotten together._

It was quite spontaneous really, and Eddie had been shocked once he heard the news. He didn't really know Fabian that well- he couldn't even remember the guy ever talking to KT- but that didn't matter, did it? Because this 'Fabian' guy had managed to score a date with the only girl Eddie had ever truly liked. KT and he had been friends for a long time before he had begun liking her, but once he did, he couldn't stop. And KT…she wasn't like the other girls, and Eddie hadn't been sure what would happen to their friendship if he confessed his feelings.

So he never did, keeping it all bottled up for months. By the time he thought that _maybe _he could get the courage to tell her how he felt, she had found a new boyfriend: Fabian.

From what Eddie had heard, Fabian seemed like an okay guy. Kind, timid, soft, romantic. KT had even gushed to Eddie about what a _gentleman _he was, and Eddie had just nodded, forcing a smile on his face. All his nights since KT and Fabian had gotten together had been full with 'what ifs' and self-pity. He hadn't been in the mood to party for a while now, but at the time, Eddie had been thinking that _maybe _Jerome would be right. Maybe a party would be good for him.

It wasn't.

Everyone was too happy, too loud, too annoying. And of course KT and Fabian had to be on a date and Jerome had to have left him to go talk to some girls with the IQ of a pea. Eddie rolled his eyes, scooping some punch and taking a sip. He needed to get out of here- he couldn't take this environment anymore. The whole party was in honor of a relationship, how _ironic _was that? It was as if the universe was mocking him in a way.

Mick's house was fairly big actually- there had to be spare room _somewhere_, right? No one would miss him if he just decided to find one of those rooms, just to calm down and think a bit more. Just to think about how KT ditched him for this new guy _Fabian_ of all people. Just to think about what could've happened if he had told her how he felt.

Eddie sighed before setting down his cup and peeking over at Jerome, who was dancing with a short girl. He seemed to be enjoying himself- at least _someone _was.

* * *

Not too long after, Eddie found himself at the door of what looked to be a guest bedroom. It was unlocked and he ran a hand through his hair before pushing it open and stepping inside. The music had already become a sort of dull throbbing, and for that, he was relieved. He exhaled slowly and inched closer towards the bed, where he sat down, twiddling his thumbs, mind returning to none other than KT Rush for the billionth time that night. If only he had told her. If only she hadn't decided to date Fabian. If only-

"Um, this room's already taken," a voice snapped. Eddie almost jumped at the sound, turning around to see a girl sitting on the floor, inside the closet. He blinked confusedly- why would someone sit on the floor when there was a perfectly good bed right here? "So, if you could kindly leave-"

"Hey, you're Patricia," Eddie furrowed his eyebrows as he studied the girl, trying to remember all the times he had interacted with her. She had been in a couple classes with him, but Eddie never recalled her talking to either Mick or Amber. He hadn't exactly been close with Patricia or anything of the sort, so he had no idea who she hung out with, but at school, she tended to remain clear of Amber's crowd. Eddie did too most of the time.

The most he had ever talked to Patricia had to be the time she bumped into him. It had been a brief conversation but it had certainly been memorable, with Patricia practically yelling at him for making her drop her books. She could definitely be outspoken, and to be honest, Eddie was a bit surprised that she was here instead of out there with everybody else. She had friends and she wasn't a loner of any sort, which meant she could be socializing with a multitude of people right now.

Eddie paused briefly, wondering when exactly had he stored all this information in his head about Patricia. He knew most people at his school after being there for several years, but some he simply hadn't gotten around talking to. Or felt the need _to _talk to. Patricia was one of those people- he had heard about her and would recognize her in a crowd, but they had never interacted much, which was why the situation was so awkward.

"Yeah," Patricia said warily, leaning against the closet door and hugging her knees to her chest. "_You're _the guy who made me drop my books that day, aren't you?"

Eddie sighed, wondering if he should start an argument, but quickly dismissing the idea. He wasn't in the mood to start something- he wasn't in the mood to do anything except go home, but Jerome was his ride and who knew when his friend would be finished here.

Patricia eyed him expectantly, "_Well_? Are you leaving or what?"

"Or what," Eddie remarked bitterly. "There's no other quiet place in this house. Sorry, but you're stuck with me." He stretched out on the bed as Patricia muttered a 'great' under her breath. The two sat in silence for a while before Patricia finally said something. He half expected a complaint, but to his immense surprise, she asked a question.

"So, why are you even here?"

"Don't like parties," Eddie answered shortly, not even looking over at her. There was no way he was spilling what he really felt to someone who was almost a stranger to him.

"Tell me about it," Patricia rolled her eyes and Eddie glanced over to where she was annoyed blowing away some hair that fell in her face. It seemed as if she was mostly talking to herself when she said, "I mean, _why _does Amber have to celebrate every relationship she has? It's _stupid_." Eddie raised an eyebrow at her bitter tone of voice but kept his mouth shut. Patricia talking was at least a distraction from KT-

Never mind.

"I mean, how could Mick even possibly like this idea? It's _absurd_," she muttered to herself.

"You're close to Mick?" Eddie asked. The way she made it sound, she knew the guy on a personal level and was questioning his sanity by agreeing to a party.

"_What_?" Patricia scowled. "No, 'course not. I just think it's kind of stupid, considering they'll break up in two months anyway." Eddie couldn't help but nod- from what he had heard about Amber and Mick's relationship, it was a very up and down sort. Would Fabian and KT be the same?

"Why do you care?" Eddie asked lazily, letting out a yawn right after. He hadn't meant to start a conversation but the question was gnawing at him. "So what if they break up, who cares?" Patricia stayed quiet and Eddie drummed his fingers on the bedspread. Patricia made it sound as if Mick was a good friend of hers, and Eddie had never even seen them talk. Why would she care about how well his love life was going? At least Eddie had a right to care about KT's relationship with Fabian: one, she was his friend, and two, he liked her.

Patricia and Mick didn't even interact- they weren't friends like KT and Eddie.

Which only left one option, a question Eddie blurted out without thinking.

"What, so you like him or something?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, I'm glad you liked? I'm still not sure about an updating schedule though.**

Patricia's eyes widened at the immensely personal question, and Eddie simply raised an expectant eyebrow. She stammered over her words for a while before finally coughing out an unconvincing, "_What_? No!"

"You're a terrible liar," Eddie pointed out, smirking to himself. Patricia couldn't have made it more obvious, and he couldn't help thinking that maybe he could use this against her, as blackmail or something. Then his nose crinkled up- no, he _wasn't _Jerome. Maybe he should stop hanging out with Jerome, even. The blonde was making him think horrid thoughts about blackmailing people with their precious secrets.

Patricia threw her hands up in exasperation, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Why would you even care if I like him?" She tapped one foot against the ground annoyedly and Eddie shrugged, not sure why he did care. Usually, he could care less about romantic drama.

But now?

Maybe, in a way, he sort of understood where Patricia was coming from.

Eddie paused- she had to watch Amber and Mick the same way he watched KT and Fabian. Remembering how sour he felt himself, he didn't blame Patricia for being upset about this party. It was mocking her too, and no doubt she came in this empty room to escape the constant romantic moments Mick and Amber had been sharing throughout.

"I _don't _care, okay?" Eddie snapped, not wanting to give her the wrong idea. He softened the slightest bit, "It's just…I know where you're coming from."

Patricia immediately looked up, feeling almost _shy _as she muttered, "_Really_?" Eddie almost snorted in laughter- she didn't honestly think she was the only one this whole unrequited love thing had ever happened to, did she? "Who do you like?"

Eddie turned stone hard at the statement, pictures of Fabian and KT filling his mind. He scowled, "I _don't _have to tell you." It was a definite change in mood, but he couldn't help it. Thinking about KT brought on a variety of emotions.

"I told you," Patricia protested, frowning. She liked having an upper hand more than anything else, but if she and Eddie could just be equal in this, she supposed that would be alright too.

"You didn't _tell _me," Eddie objected, turning on his side so that he could face her as a heated debate started. He decided to mimic her, "Besides, why would you even care about who I liked?"

Patricia rolled her eyes and let out a quiet scoff, laying her head back on the wall and closing her eyes. Eddie waited for her to say something, but she never did, and he began softly drumming his fingers on the bedspread once more. He kind of _wanted _her to talk to him. When she talked, he could immerse himself in conversation and not have to constantly think of KT. But there seemed to be only one way she'd open her mouth at this point, and Eddie let out an annoyed sigh. Patricia Williamson, of all people. He had to get stuck with the infamous Patricia Williamson. He rolled his eyes, "KT."

Sure enough, she cracked an eye open. "_Who_?"

"KT?" he searched her eyes for a sign of recognition. "KT Rush?"

"Oh, yeah," Patricia's face scrunched up, as if she was trying to search for a recollection of KT. "She's the girl with the frizzy hair, yeah?"

"It's not _frizzy_," Eddie defended. "It's pretty."

Patricia snorted, "Well, you sure make it obvious that you like her."

Eddie paused- did he make it obvious? KT didn't ever seem to notice, dismissing all his actions as friendly behavior. "No, I don't," Eddie replied stubbornly, before letting out a wistful sigh. "If I made it that obvious, she would be my girlfriend by now."

"She's dating someone else too?" Patricia asked, looking almost…sympathetic? No, that couldn't be. Besides, her expression had tapped back into a bored sneer almost immediately.

"Fabian," the word coursed off his tongue bitterly and Eddie groaned. "Fabian R-"

"Fabian Rutter," Patricia grinned. "Yeah, I know him, my friend used to like him."

Eddie perked up, "Which friend?" It was a bit out there, but _maybe_, if this friend still liked Fabian, she could help Eddie split KT and Fabian up, and then Eddie could get KT and-

No.

Eddie frowned- since when was he the type of person to try to break people apart? If KT was happy…he was happy.

Okay, maybe that wasn't entirely true, but _still_, she was his friend. He would never try to deliberately break her relationship for his own personal gain, so that he could be her shoulder to cry on. He massaged his head in between his fingers to calm himself, surprised when Patricia talked again. He had almost forgotten she was even there, actually.

"Joy Mercer," Patricia shrugged. "She's over him now though." Eddie nodded absentmindedly.

"You should tell him, you know," he offered awkwardly. "Mick. You should tell him you like him." Something about his experience with KT made him want to help Patricia in a way. At least help her tell the guy she liked the truth, unlike he ever did. Besides, she still had a chance: as she had mentioned, Mick and Amber _did _break up often. KT had once mentioned to Eddie she wanted a long lasting relationship, and from what he knew, Fabian didn't seem to have any problems yet. They would obviously be together for a while.

"I'm not telling him," she scoffed. "He's with Amber now…"

"But like you said, they break up all the time," Eddie reminded her. "And if you _don't _tell him, you'll have to think about it _every day_."

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Still not telling him. It's not like he'll ever go out with me." Eddie wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear the last part, but Patricia hadn't lowered her voice so it must've slipped.

"Why wouldn't he go out with you?" Eddie frowned, sitting up. Patricia wasn't ugly or anything, and she seemed like a nice person deep down- maybe _really _deep down, but still there. She had feelings, at least, ones he hadn't known about now. Talking to her today was nothing like it had been the day they bumped into each other- this was peaceful and serious. Their last conversation had been scrambled insults, and _okay_, yes, maybe Patricia could be mean when she wanted to, but she should still have her fair chance with the person she liked.

"Because he doesn't like me," Patricia insisted, and Eddie cracked a smile.

"How do you know that? _Maybe_, he's had a crush on you since, like, Year Seven, but he's never told." Patricia shot him a disbelieving look and he backtracked. "Okay, never mind. But still. Tell him."

"You can't tell me what to do," Patricia switched tactics and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"What, you scared?" Eddie teased lightly. Patricia seemed hot headed at a minimum, the type that was annoyingly stubborn. So stubborn that she would _never _back down from a challenge. A challenge like the one he had just implied.

The atmosphere turned tense in a matter of minutes, and Patricia was the first to break the silence. "I'm _not _scared."

"Prove it," Eddie gestured towards the door. "Go tell him, right now."

"At a party for he and his girlfriend," Patricia scoffed. "_As if_." She ran a hand through her hair, "And besides, you are being such a hypocrite right now.

Eddie sighed, "_How _am I being a hypocrite?"

"You never told this KT girl that you liked her, and suddenly you're giving _me _advice on what to do about Mick? I don't even know your name, why would I do _anything _you say?"

And even Eddie had to admit, she did make a good argument. He wouldn't take any of her advice either.

"Well, I'm Eddie," he introduced himself, peeling himself off the bed and down next to her on the floor. She looked wary and he ran a hand through his hair, not sure what to say. Luckily, he didn't have to speak.

"Okay, here's a deal, _Eddie_," she said his name as if it were poison on her tongue and even he flinched. "If you _man up_ and tell this KT that you like her, I'll tell Mick that I like him. Deal?"

Eddie coughed in surprise, looking from her outstretched hand back up to her serious expression with wide eyes. He _couldn't _tell KT…KT was in a relationship, KT was _happy _in her relationship, he couldn't wreck that.

...But did he _really _want to stay awake every night of his senior year just _thinking _about her? Maybe he should tell her- but that would ruin their friendship- and she might turn him down- and-

But Patricia had already grabbed his hand for him and stuck it on hers and shook. She grinned wildly, "There. _Deal_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**I am extremely sorry for the long wait, guys! I loved all your feedback though; thank you so much.**

"You can't just…" Eddie trailed off, not sure how to protest. He ripped his hand from hers as if he was burned, and scowled. "I'm not telling her I like her."

"Sure you are, we made a deal," Patricia grinned evilly. Eddie was pretty sure his jaw dropped- was she _really _holding him to a deal he had been forced upon? All he had done was give her some good advice- he hadn't asked for a commitment. No way was he doing something he had never agreed to in the first place.

He stood up from the ground, suddenly remembering why he had never talked to Patricia much before this. She wasn't rumored to be the nicest person, and while Eddie could usually look past rumors, this was different. Sticking him with a deal like this and pressuring him to tell KT he liked her was just wrong and he could definitely understand how the gossip had originated about Patricia.

Eddie held his hands up in mock surrender, "I'm not telling KT."

Patricia scoffed, "You're backing out from our deal already? _Wimp-_"

"We never had a deal!" Eddie explained exasperatedly. "I never agreed to this!"

"We _shook _on it," Patricia narrowed her eyes threateningly, but Eddie wasn't even fazed at the behavior, writing it off as _classic _Patricia Williamson.

"You _made _me," Eddie objected, stuffing his hands in his pockets suddenly, afraid of what else she might do. He wasn't sure why he was getting so worked up over this- it wasn't as if Patricia could _make _him say anything. "And _besides_, why do you even _care _if I tell KT?"

"I don't," Patricia admitted. "But if I have to take your advice, you have to take mine. We _both _tell the people we like that we like them, and see how it goes. If nothing else, at least we're not alone when we're humiliated."

Eddie scowled, "And what makes you so sure I'm going to be turned down?" Of course he was going to be turned down- KT had a boyfriend who she was faithful to, and she had never shown any obvious signs of liking Eddie. All they seemed to be destined to be were friends, and Patricia was right. If he did get turned down- which he would- at least he wouldn't be the only one. Talking to someone about it was okay, because it made him feel like he wasn't the only one who had been such a fool.

But what if Mick did somehow like Patricia, and when they got together, Eddie would be shoved in the background? He would be the one suffering- KT wouldn't even be able to look at him again. Mick was different…Mick didn't really know Patricia. If she confessed and he turned her down, not much would change between them since they hardly talked. It would be a whole different story with KT and Eddie though.

"I'm _not _doing this," Eddie backed away from her and kept his hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't agree to this. _I'm not doing this_."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered twenty minutes later as he exited the room, Patricia trailing behind him and grinning all the while. After several insults and taunts, both realized their egos were too big to be ruined with this. Eddie wanted to look like a man and Patricia didn't want to appear scared or overly emotional about a guy. Therefore, both had somehow agreed to the deal in a twisted sort of way. And Eddie was regretting it already, wishing he had left the room when he had the chance.

He scowled at her before grabbing her wrist- as soon as this was over, he no longer needed to be affiliated with her. And maybe, if she and Mick got together and she was engrossed in him, Patricia wouldn't pay attention to Eddie. Then, he wouldn't have to admit his feelings to KT.

"Okay, go tell Mick," Eddie pointed to the blonde, who was currently dancing- or at least some form of dancing- much to Amber's embarrassment. He stifled a laugh at his terrible moves before shoving Patricia forward a bit. "_Go tell him_."

"Not _now_," she hissed. "Amber's _right _there. Just give it a couple days…I'll tell him then."

"A couple _days_?" Eddie demanded. "I don't want to do this for a couple days, just get it finished now."

"I don't see you calling KT," she remarked coldly, and Eddie shuffled awkwardly.

"Well, you're the one who started this whole deal. You tell Mick first and then I tell KT," Eddie rolled his eyes. Truth be told, he wanted to see what Patricia would do first. If he told KT and then she never got around to telling Mick, then he would've wrecked his prized friendship for nothing. Patricia had to keep up to her end of the bargain, and by the look in her eyes, he could tell she was thinking the same about him.

"I don't want to right now," Patricia said uncomfortably, scratching her arm and looking over to Mick again. Amber had gone off, too embarrassed by his dance moves, but Mick hadn't even seemed to notice she was gone.

"_Seriously_?" Eddie sighed. "If you don't tell him, then I'm not telling KT."

"I didn't say I wouldn't tell him," Patricia defended herself and glared at him. "Just not _now_. After they break up again."

"Um, we didn't agree to that," Eddie scowled, crossing his arms and looking down at her. She was only about two inches shorter- probably because of her heels- but it still made him feel superior to stare down at her. "I'm not waiting until they break up just because you're a coward."

"I'm not a coward," Patricia rolled her eyes. "Just not inconsiderate. And they break up every other week; I'll tell him then."

"Sounds like you're shy to me," Eddie practically sang, hoping he could provoke her into telling Mick. Patricia didn't seem like one to turn down a challenge, and if he could get her angry enough, maybe she'd march over to the blonde and confess, just to prove him wrong.

"_I'm _the shy one?" Patricia spat. "Okay, whoever this KT girl is-"

"My best friend," Eddie informed, a warning flashing in his eyes. Voicing opinions was fine, but Patricia looked like she took it too far. He didn't want KT to be the victim of harsh words.

"Oh, your _best friend, _wow," Patricia threw her hands up. "So, what? You're with her like every day, yeah? You've had a _ton _of chances to say something, and you're calling _me _the shy one."

Eddie bit his lip and glared, trying to think of a smart retort. But it was the truth and even he couldn't deny it. Patricia continued, "Say, _Eddie_, how long has she been with Fabian, huh? How long have you liked her?" She looked as if she cared, but the words were said in such a manner that Eddie knew that couldn't be true.

"How long have you liked Mick, huh, _Patricia_?" He mimicked her, eyes wide and innocent as he looked over at the boy, who was still dancing horribly. She scowled and punched Eddie's shoulder before looking him in the eye.

"You know what? I can't take this anymore," she muttered. "I hate you."

"A little harsh considering you've known me for a half hour tops," Eddie shrugged, not too concerned. It wasn't like her opinion mattered that much to him. He glanced at Mick, who had now thankfully stopped dancing and was kissing Amber on the cheek. Eddie then turned back to Patricia, who had apparently caught sight of the two and was now looking a bit lost and hopeless.

"Why did you come here?" Eddie raised an eyebrow, talking quietly. "You _knew _Mick and Amber were going to be couple-y all night; why did you come?"

Patricia shrugged a bit, eyes still fixed on the happy couple. Amber now had her arms wrapped around Mick's neck and was swaying to the music, which had slowed down considerably.

"My friend Joy wanted to," she finally answered, not looking at him. Mick was now playing with Amber's hair and even Eddie had to sympathize here. Okay, so Patricia wasn't the best of company, but he could clearly see this was heartbreaking for her just as it would be if Fabian was playing with KT's hair. He rolled his eyes at the image and felt a strange surge of anger. How _dare _Mick and Amber be like this, to the point where they were almost bragging about their relationship? Didn't they know that there were people out there, like Patricia, who sat there, waiting for years for their chance? How could they be so insensitive? How could they be so _oblivious_? How could _KT _be so oblivious? How could she practically flaunt in Eddie's face about her newfound relationship?

"Okay," Patricia let out a slow breath. "I'll tell him." Maybe seeing Amber and Mick had triggered something inside of her, but Eddie wasn't about to question it. The sooner this all was over, the better. But if Patricia told Mick…then that meant Eddie had to tell KT next. He sure as hell wasn't prepared for that.

"Good," Eddie nodded awkwardly. "Uh," he patted her back consolingly until she shrugged him off. "Go for it. I can distract Amber or something." Patricia nodded, looking grateful, and Eddie quickly went over to the happy couple, congratulating Amber and casually bringing her away from Mick to talk about her new dress. Amber squealed excitedly and Mick looked a little forlorn without her, until Patricia came up. Eddie couldn't hear the two talk over the music, so he simply smiled and nodded at Amber as she explained that her dress was _silk_, not _cotton_. His eyes however were trained on Patricia's back and Mick's twisting expressions. It wasn't that he _cared _what happened.

But he was invested now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

Patricia twisted the ring on her middle finger as she approached Mick. It wasn't like her to get nervous, but this was _different_. She had never done this sort of thing before, and honestly, the idea that in ten minutes Mick might know how she felt scared her.

But she had made a deal, hadn't she? She couldn't back down now.

"Hey, Mick," Patricia waved awkwardly, and Mick looked majorly confused, but she dismissed it. Mick was always a little confused, and on anyone else, it would look stupid and she would roll her eyes, but on Mick? It looked a little adorable, though she might've been a bit biased.

"Uh, hey," Mick smiled slightly, looking over her shoulder slightly to Amber, no doubt. Patricia exhaled slowly- _just tell him, Williamson, come on. You can do this_.

Mick and she didn't talk. Nothing would be different between them if he did turn her down- they would still pass each other wordlessly in the halls and ignore each other in class. Mick had never really paid her attention; why was she doing this? Why was she about to humiliate herself?

_Just get it over with_.

"I have something to tell you," Patricia looked down, feeling shy and uncomfortable and anxious. If she _didn't _tell him, then she would constantly think about the 'what ifs' like Eddie probably was, _and _she had also made the deal and Eddie would undoubtedly call her chicken if she didn't follow through. And besides, Mick was already watching her curiously, for once giving her his undivided attention. There was a time where Patricia would've loved being the only person he was looking at, but not right now and not in this situation.

"Yeah?" Mick prodded uneasily.

"See, the thing is," Patricia chuckled nervously, looking down. She tapped her foot and scratched the back of her neck, but she was losing Mick's attention and if she didn't say it today, she'd have to tomorrow or the next or the day after that. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about it, to pretend this was just another conversation. "I like you."

"Well, uh, I guess you're pretty nice too," Mick furrowed his eyebrows, looking confused, and Patricia twitched slightly. Why did Mick have to be so _stupid _sometimes? Why couldn't he realize what she meant?

"No…" Patricia murmured, twisting the ring anxiously again. "I _like _you. As in, _like like_." It felt weird using such juvenile language, but it was all she could come up with. She had never gone this before, and it was enough to get the message across.

"_Oh_," even Mick understood that. And by the uneasy look in his eyes, he clearly didn't reciprocate her feelings. Patricia had known he wouldn't, but _still_, it hurt more standing here and waiting for him to say something. Maybe she should just leave; maybe she should've just stayed naïve and gone on fancying him. It had been easier that way, and Mick's face was proof of that. "Honestly…" he gave her a brief smile, as if that would help. "I don't even know your name." His smile turned uneasy and Patricia paused, closing her eyes and wishing she was anywhere else but here. Her heart was hurting in ways she never thought imaginable- usually, when she was around Mick, it beat quickly, but now, it just ached. An oncoming headache made her feel weak and the only thing she really needed to do at the time was get away from it all. She shouldn't have made that deal, shouldn't have done this all. Had some foolish part of her actually thought Mick would give her any attention?

Three years. Three years she had liked him and he didn't even know her name.

"I have to go," Patricia muttered, feeling embarrassed and sick. She pushed past Mick to the front door, which she opened only to remember that Joy had driven her here and therefore had the keys. Patricia sighed and sat down on the porch swing instead- _how _could he not even know who she was? She wasn't wildly popular or anything, but still.

She massaged her head with her fingers and sighed, willing herself not to cry. Not only had she just been turned down, she had been _humiliated_. And even then, Mick had been _sweet _about it. He was a good person- she couldn't curse his name or anything because he hadn't been a total jerk like he could've been. He had been honest and sorry and it made him all the more likable.

"How'd it go?" Patricia looked up slightly to meet Eddie's eyes and wiped at the skin under her eyes self-consciously.

"How do you _think _it went?" she said miserably, and Eddie sucked some air in between his teeth.

"That bad, huh?"

"I'm not talking about this with you," Patricia retorted, twisting her ring faster and faster, wishing Joy would come out so they could leave. If Patricia went inside, then Joy would be concerned about why she looked depressed, and then she would make her explain. And if Patricia explained, it meant she would have to relive it, as if it wasn't bad enough the first time.

"What'd he say?" Eddie pried, and Patricia let out an annoyed sigh. Eddie seemed like the kind to keep pestering, and today, she didn't want to be talked to.

"He didn't know my name, okay?" she snapped. "He didn't even know my _name_. You're an idiot for making me do this; I hate you."

"I didn't _make _you do anything," Eddie corrected. "_You _started this whole thing, you made the deal."

"You _agreed _to it!"

"You _made _me!"

"Whatever," Patricia muttered, grabbing her mobile from her back pocket. "You think I care?" she asked while typing out a text message to Joy. "I didn't even like him _that _much, really."

But she _did._

She liked the way he was really nice to people, even people he could completely be mean to regarding his stereotype. It always made her feel worse about herself, made her push to be nicer to others. She liked the way he looked like the kind of person you could joke around with but then later hold a deep conversation with. She liked how he was a lot more than she had originally given him credit for- and he still was, even after he had just broken her heart today. Something about Mick Campbell simply pulled her in.

"Yeah, you did," Eddie countered, as if he was reading her mind. "But at least now you know how he feels. Now you can move on-"

"Just leave me alone," Patricia mumbled. "Go back inside to your friend or something, don't talk to me."

"Are you seriously-"

"I said _go_," Patricia emphasized, glaring at him, and Eddie eyed her for a long moment before finally standing up and brushing imaginary lint off his jeans. He looked a bit angry himself but at the moment, Patricia couldn't bring herself to care.

Because Mick didn't even know her name. It was as if all her efforts were wasted, a good three years down the drain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

"What's up with you?" Joy nudged her friend slightly from the driver's seat of her car. They were currently at a stoplight, and Joy had taken the time to look over at Patricia concernedly. "You haven't talked since we left."

Patricia shrugged slightly, looking down at her fingers. She didn't _want _to talk- talking would mean bringing back all those horrid memories of what had just happened. And surely, if she began talking to Joy, she wouldn't be able to stop, and the whole story would unravel.

"Do you want me to call Alfie?" Joy furrowed her eyebrows, and Patricia slouched a bit. Alfie and Joy were her best friends and had been for a good three years now, but sometimes, both were too happy for her. Alfie might understand the embarrassment she had just experienced, but he also wouldn't do anything about it, maybe a joke here or there but nothing more.

"Don't call Alfie," Patricia muttered. "Just drop me off at the house, will you?"

"_Patricia_," Joy insisted. "I know you didn't hide in the spare bedroom the whole time. I saw you talking to that guy, um…"

"Eddie," Patricia provided glumly, briefly wondering what he was still doing at the party. Had he now taken her spot in the spare bedroom? Was he thinking about KT again?

"_Eddie_," Joy raised her eyebrows, a smile creeping on her face. "Now that you mention it, I _did _see him go into the same bedroom as you…did anything, you know, _happen_?" The answer Patricia had in mind- they made a life-ruining deal- probably wasn't the one Joy wanted to hear, so she kept quiet, looking out the window.

"Are you mad at me?" Joy sighed as she pulled into the Williamsons' driveway. "What did I even do to you this time?"

"You didn't do anything," Patricia mumbled, pushing the car door open and stepping out. "I just…need some time to myself, yeah? I'll, uh, see you tomorrow." Joy gave her a nod, eyes narrowed and brimming with suspicion, but simply backed out of the driveway and down the street back to her house. Patricia's street was fairly quiet- it had to be around 12:00 now, if not later. Her mother was probably asleep already, so if nothing else, Patricia might have a chance at tricking her into thinking she had come back earlier.

All thoughts of curfew abandoned, Patricia grabbed her key and jammed it into the lock, feeling weird. It was so different to think that Mick _knew_- she wasn't harboring this in secret anymore. It was so different to think _Eddie _knew- Patricia had always figured the first person she'd tell about her liking Mick crisis would be Joy. Not a boy she'd never really known before this day.

She stepped inside her room and quickly changed out of her tight, uncomfortable clothes, scrubbing the makeup off her face and glancing over at her sleeping twin, whose steady breathing made Patricia a bit more relaxed. At least now, her twin, Piper, wouldn't be asking questions of how the party went- though Patricia got invited to a few every once in a while, she didn't really participate or mingle, and even though Piper knew this, she still insisted on asking every time.

If Piper had been awake this time though, and if Patricia had ever been willing to share the information with her sister, then…she'd have one really great story to tell.

Eddie sent a discreet glance to Mick, who was now by the snack table while Amber was talking to some of her friends. How could he have just turned her down like that? Sure, if you don't reciprocate feelings nothing can change that, and of course Eddie hadn't heard the full conversation…but, he had been there. He had been in Patricia's shoes so many times, standing in front of KT and opening and closing his mouth, afraid to say something for fear of her reaction. For fear of the _rejection_. Patricia was brave, definitely, for even being able to approach Mick.

And then he had completely crushed her, right.

Eddie scratched the back of his neck and waited until Amber had left to talk to some of her other friends. From there on, he strode next to Mick at the snack table, grabbing a plate and piling it with amazing delicacies. Amber was always one to go big or go home, and everyone at the party appreciated that.

It wasn't long before he began talking, trying to weasel out information. If Patricia wouldn't tell him exactly what had happened, he'd just have to take it from Mick.

"So," Eddie drew the word out and locked eyes with the fellow blonde. "You were just talking to Patricia, right?"

"_Patricia_?" Mick furrowed his eyebrows, plopping a cube of cheese in his mouth, distracted. And it angered Eddie the slightest- he had just broken a girl's heart, and here he was, eating as if he had done nothing. Eating without a care in the world while Patricia was probably home moping the way Eddie had when he found out KT had a boyfriend. Did Mick even know what he had just done? How let down Patricia was? No, of course not.

"The girl with red hair," Eddie clarified, remembering how Patricia had mentioned Mick didn't know her name.

"Oh," he said uneasily. "Yeah, I talked to her." Eddie narrowed his eyes and pushed away the plate from Mick's hand, setting it down on the table. Mick turned to him, for once giving his undivided attention.

"_Talked_?" Eddie scoffed. "You just _talked_?"

"Uh, yeah…"

Eddie rolled his eyes, "You broke her heart, you know."

"I didn't mean to," Mick insisted, scowling before shrugging. "I just…didn't know who she was. What did you want me to do, lie to her?"

"When someone comes and tells you they like you, you don't push them away," Eddie said in a low voice. This was all too real now- he could imagine himself standing in front of KT and confessing just to be told that she didn't like him. And then, that was it. No consolation of any sort, just a small smile and then back to what was regularly scheduled. Mick didn't appear to have even an _ounce _of guilt in himself? How _dare _he tell Patricia he didn't know her name? How _dare _he leave her to escape the party at such early hours? Hearts were fragile, and from Eddie's understanding, Mick had taken Patricia's and dropped it until all that was left were fragmented pieces.

"I don't _know _her," Mick said quietly. "And I'm sorry, yeah? I don't know her though. I don't like her. And from what I've seen, she's not exactly my type, either."

Eddie's jaw locked- what a _stupid _excuse. _Type_, as if people could be sorted. "And who _is _your type, huh?" He gestured towards Amber, who was currently twirling her hair and giggling.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Mick asked through a mouthful of cheese. "Is she your friend or something?" No…of course not. KT was his friend. Patricia Williamson was someone he had officially gotten to know in the past two hours, not someone near friend status.

But…they had bonded in a way. Eddie felt a need to avenge her in some way, to tell Mick that he should've done something more. Eddie hadn't been there for the actual conversation, so, who knows, maybe Mick had been perfectly considerate and nice to Patricia during their talk. Maybe he had been courteous and acted like a gentleman when he turned her down, but all Eddie could hear was the cracked voice that Patricia had used when she had said:

_He didn't even know my name_.

Both Patricia and Mick had been at this school for a while, and she had liked him for who knows how long. Yet, he had never taken the chance to wave to her in the halls or ask for her name or even say a simple hello. Patricia had been crushing on someone who didn't even know she existed, and to Eddie, that seemed even worse than his situation. At least KT was still there as a friend.

Which was why he shook his head and walked away before he did something he would regret. Eddie tapped Jerome on the shoulder and the two headed to the car, and sat in the passenger seat, Eddie decided something.

He would help Patricia get through this. He was the only one that knew, anyways.


End file.
